


Forbidden Lover(ABO) 03

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	Forbidden Lover(ABO) 03

眩晕感再度向Peter袭来，Peter现在知道了那让他无力酥软的感觉是什么，那是来自Omega基因里本能想要寻找Alpha的欲望。  
“哦天哪，别别别！”Peter试图让自己保持清醒，“理智点，我可不能在Mr. Stark面前做出什么失礼的事情啊！！”  
蓦然，他闻到了一股特别的味道，像是草原上的微风吹过行驶的汽车，青草的芬芳混和了些许金属的气味，这奇妙的组合似有特别的魔力，瞬间勾住了他的心弦，有些沉醉。  
“这是什么味道……嗯……真好闻啊……”Peter本能地朝气味来源的方向凑过去，再凑过去，直到撞进了一个坚实如墙的身体上。  
被气味包围的感觉让他感到很安全，迷糊中仿佛身体的一部分与之追逐交缠在了一起，身体那份空虚难耐的感觉更为强烈了，还想要更多，更多……更多什么呢？他也不知道啊。  
“怎么回事？”他听到Tony在说话，虽然Peter并没有很清醒，但他仍然能感受到Tony的声音不太淡定。  
直到少年身体倒在他怀里，Tony才惊觉自己早已陷入甜蜜的花香之中。鲜花的香味是Tony最爱的类型，甜美的仿佛与自已有着高度的契合，让他的信息素不知何时已被勾引释放，正与那花香欢快地缠绵。  
“Sir，Mr. Parker又进入了发情状态，建议您立刻离开……”  
Peter听到Friday说的话……反应过来什么，“Mr. Stark好像是Alpha吧，”他想起至今坊间仍在流传的这个世界知名Alpha当年曾上了12个封面女郎的传奇故事。  
“糟了，我这样会被认为是在勾引的吧！”Peter意识到了某种另他不安的信号。  
但软棉的四肢终究敌不过Omega的本能，“原来Mr. Stark闻起来是这个味道啊”  
潜意识里隐隐约约地出现了一些让他害羞又期待的幻想，他试图抬起头看看Tony的脸，却觉得眼睛怎么也对不上焦，奇怪，他的脸怎么会越来越大了？  
Tony大意了，以为Peter注射了抑制剂便万无一失，毕竟在对人类研究已经进入基因改造领域的时代，抑制剂的技术早就相当之成熟。失效的概率趋近于零，所以他并没给自己提前注射抑制剂便走出了战衣，没想到仅仅过了五分钟，Peter居然会再次发情。  
甜美的Omega唤醒了Alpha的本能，Tony只感觉到气血上涌，头脑发昏，混沌的感觉渐渐覆盖了意识。  
伴随着愈来愈浓烈的信息素，终于，他看着Peter的眼神骤然一变，蜜糖色的瞳孔里染上了欲望。  
夜色中男孩迷离的眼睛流转着水波，微启的双唇煞是诱人，被情欲侵蚀的表情有种楚楚动人的感觉。  
他忍不住托着他的头，俯下来准确地擒住了他的双唇。  
吸吮住男孩如布丁一样水润弹性的嘴唇，灵活的舌头毫不犹豫地轻易突破唇齿的防线，野蛮霸道地深入口腔扫荡缠绕，花香四溢中身体诚实地产生了反应。  
才刚经历分化的Omega却完全没意识到正在发生什么  
喘不上气了……Peter感觉胸腔正剧烈地起伏。  
嘴唇被粗鲁地吸吮，胡茬样的感觉刺着下巴，还有在自已嘴里搅弄着的……舌头？？！！！  
Peter显然已经彻底懵了。他觉得自已像是飘浮在无边无际的大海中，一阵阵潮湿的暖意拍打着他的身体……  
双手不自觉地抬起圈住了眼前人的脖子，全身上下每寸肌肤都想要获得更多的接触……  
“Sir，Miss Pottz来电，请问是否接听？”一边静静打开着的战衣传出AI的声音，依然冷静而平静，眼前香艳的一幕仿佛与她没有任何关系。  
Tony听到声音猛地清醒了过来，理智回归头脑，当他意识到自己正在做的事时，“妈的！我他妈在做什么？！”  
竭尽全力控制住自己的信息素，松开Peter的嘴唇，一条银丝牵连着两人嘴角，渐渐变细，消失，看上去暧昧而色情。他不敢看男孩脸上迷醉的表情，推开他站了起来，挥手间战衣飞来覆盖住了全身。  
“抑制剂！”Tony吼道。两支抑制剂同时出动，一支经由战衣内部注射进了托尼身体，另一支则注射进了瘫倒在长椅上的Peter体内。  
“Sir，Miss Pottz的电话……”AI再次提醒  
“不接！”Tony深知自己当下没法面对Pepper。  
……  
药效发恢作用，发情的感觉快速消退了，Tony在战衣里喘了口气，他看着倒在长椅上的Peter，依然无法相信自己刚才居然失控发情亲吻了他的事实。  
Tony自认如今算是个有超强自制力的人，这些年来并不乏故意在他面前释放信息素试图勾引他的Omega，但身经百战的他总能凭借过人的意志不为所动地把信息素控制得相当之好。  
Peter仅凭信息素竟能把他勾引到直接丧失理智的地步，实在是太出乎意料了。  
也许是因为他对这个男孩完全没有一丝设防，所以才一不留神失去了控制，他想着。  
唯一能自我安慰的是幸好终究没有酿成大错，如果刚才没有Pepper的来电和Friday的及时通知……Tony不敢往下细想。  
Peter瘫倒在长椅上，他面红耳赤地喘着气，显然也被刚才发生的事吓坏了。  
天哪！刚刚发生了什么事？！我居然和Mr. Stark接吻了？？！那是我的初吻唉！  
等等，这是怎么会发生的？  
……好吧刚刚好像是我主动扑到他怀里去的……然后……  
为什么心跳得这么快？那快从胸口满得溢出来的感觉是什么？为什么会有还想要更多的感觉？……糟糕……  
怎么办？这样会被误会是在勾引他的吧？可是……  
“Mr. Stark……我……我不是……”抬头看到钢铁侠面无表情的面具，张开口突然又不知道怎么解释才好，Peter恨不得找个地缝钻进去。。。  
“Kid，你没事了吧，要送你回家吗？”Tony看到Peter看到他那略带惊恐的表情，也是不免尴尬，幸好战衣挡住了表情，还是不免为自已刚才的行为感到气恼。  
Peter能感觉到Tony的语气像是隐忍着什么情绪。  
是对刚才的事生气了吗？他内疚地想着。“不用了，我，我应该没事了……不用麻烦你了，我一会自己回家……”  
话还没说完，后背竟又开始冒汗，Peter隐约感觉到似乎是抑制剂再次失去了作用！  
“你先走吧……”他一边努力对抗身体升腾起来的感觉，一边假装轻松地大声对Tony说，“再见……”  
钢铁战衣没有动作。  
“Mr Parker又发情了。”Friday如实向Tony描述。“抑制剂对他的作用的时间似乎很短。”  
“嗯，我看出来了……”他看着Peter，思考接下来该怎么办。  
“Mr. Stark，我没事，你走吧！”Peter见Tony还不走，身上潮热难耐的感觉越来越强烈了，他不希望再发生什么让人难堪的事情，不然他以后还怎么面对他，急得快哭了。  
“可你现在这样我没法把你一个人留在这里。”Tony看着瑟瑟发抖的Peter，战衣里的抑制剂已经打光了，而且看来他配备的应急抑制剂对他似乎也没什么作用。  
“不用管我，我休息一会就好了，没事，真的……”Peter心里其实害怕极了，身体的反应越来越强烈了，他完全不知道自己应该如何应对这种欲求不满的感觉。  
汗水从额头不断地冒出，他抱着双臂，指甲几乎掐进肉里，试图用疼痛的感觉去抵抗难耐的潮热感。  
Tony看向不远处，飞机失事现场已经清理完毕，现场的火已全数熄灭了，一排车队正准备驰离现场，停着的直升机也准备起飞。  
不能再呆在这里了，有被发现的风险，Tony飞快地想了想，让Friday连接他在不远处的一处房产作好准备，那里是他在纽约众多房产之一，曾是他年少时偶尔会带一夜情过夜的地方，虽然已经闲置许久，但仍有定期维护而且设施齐全。  
他走上前一步。“Kid，我知道你现在很难受，我先带你先去一个安全的地方，再想办法，好吗？”  
“可是……”Peter身体控制不住地微微颤抖，但神智尚存，他觉得似乎哪里不对，发情中的Omega跟一个Alpha走，听上去就不像会有什么好事发生……  
“Hey！没时间犹豫了，你想被人看到现在这个样子吗？”Tony似乎看透了他的担忧，蹲下来，打开面具，严肃地看着满头大汗的Peter，因为抑制剂的关系，他已暂时感知不到任何信息素的味道了。  
“好吧……”Peter觉得自已似乎总是无法抗拒Tony说的话。  
Tony扶着他的身体帮他坐起来。“加油，来，起来……很好”  
平日里身手矫健的蜘蛛侠此时就像个任人摆布的娃娃一般绵软无力。  
Tony小心翼翼地抱起Peter，一个手扶着他的背，另一个手托住他腿窝，让Peter的手勾住他的脖子，确定稳妥之后，启动战衣推进器起飞。  
“……冷……”早已全身汗湿的Peter被快速飞行中强大的风力吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
“坚持一下，一会就到了。”感觉到他在发抖，Tony稍微放慢了点速度并启动了铠甲表面加温系统。  
幸好距离很近，很快飞到住所，Friday己根据Tony习惯调整好了一切设施并在Tony即将买到时打开了灯光与窗户迎接他的到来。  
“我们到了。”  
战衣在阳台着陆，走进在房间，Tony抱着Peter迅速移步卧室。  
他将男孩轻轻放在床上，然后再次展开战衣走了出来。  
“暖和些了吗？”房间启动暖气，在明亮的灯光下，他今晚第一次看清了Peter的模样。  
男孩倦成一团，隐约可见身体正微微颤抖着，脸上那平日里总是飞扬着的眉毛纠在一起，牙齿咬着下唇，血污与汗水混和后再干掉的污痕花了一脸，满是灰尘的头发被汗水结成了一缕缕搭在脑袋上，身上被他称为睡衣的蜘蛛服更是破破烂烂的。  
显然这些是与秃鹫大战留下的痕迹，只是刚才因为黑暗而没有注意。  
一想到男孩今晚所经历的一切，Tony心里不由得一紧……  
“嗯……”Peter哼了一声，似乎是在回答他的问题。  
“等我一下。”他不忍见男孩这么狼狈的样子，转身去寻找屋里的抑制剂，再从洗手间里带了一块温热的毛巾出来，轻轻地为Peter擦去了脸上的污垢。  
如果抑制剂真的对Peter无效，就只能陪他硬撑过发情期，Tony一边用擦拭，一边想着。  
相信他应该能挺住，虽然估计会难受得够呛，但幸好并不会对身体造成什么伤害……  
但他突然感觉到，Peter有些不太正常，他的脸摸起来异常冰凉，脸色惨白，嘴唇好像也失去了血色。  
“Kid！”他叫他，没有反应。  
“Peter Parker！”摇晃他的身体，男孩似乎失去了意识。  
刚才还好好的，这是怎么了？  
“Friday，扫描他的身体。”Tony感到有些担心。  
“Yes, Sir。”房间里的多功能探测扫描器启动。开始对Peter进行检查。  
“Sir，检测出Mr. Parker体内Omega激素含量超过90%，同时血液中红血球含量正在急速下降，Omega雪貂型基因突变病症概率为95%以上，若不及时救治，半小时左右他将因急性贫血死亡。”  
……


End file.
